Ororo Munroe (Earth-1298)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1298 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 127 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, former thief | Education = | Origin = Vampire mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Tom Raney | First = Mutant X #1 | HistoryText = Bloodstorm's personal history is very similar to her Earth-616 counterpart. It is known that she lost her parents in the same manner, developing claustrophobia after being buried alive in that bombing. In her later years, Bloodstorm was recruited into the X-Men as part of their second wave of members. She was later captured by Vlad Dracula (Earth-1298), who attempted to make her into one of his brides. Storm became the vampire Bloodstorm, threw off Dracula's control, and helped to defeat him, but felt she could not remain with the X-Men in her current state. While imprisoned by some of Dracula's disciples, Bloodstorm befriended Forge, and together they tried to escape, when they were confronted by Kitty Pryde, her former teammate. Kitty, rather see her friend die than become a vampire, attempted to kill Bloodstorm, but she hesitated and became Bloodstorm's first victim. After drinking Kitty's blood, Ororo kept her on as a mind control slave, and remained apart from the X-Men for years. Gambit Gambit was once the leader of the New Orleans Thieves Guild. During one of his trips, he met a recently transformed Bloodstorm, and joined forces with her. At her side, Gambit was mortally wounded and at his request, Bloodstorm reluctantly bit him in the neck and turned him into a vampire. Despite his request, Gambit resented Bloodstorm for making him into a vampire, and their partnership ended. The Six After coming to terms with being a vampire, Bloodstorm turned to Havok and his team, joining as the co-leader. Rather than giving into her darker side, Forge allowed her to feed on him when she needed blood. A Cure Henry McCoy managed to find and administer a cure for Bloodstorm's weakness to sunlight and her dependency on blood. Although the lust for blood remained, her need for it was gone, but he could not completely reverse the effects of her vampirism. Revenge During the final battle in which most of Earth heroes were killed, Bloodstorm managed to sneak up on Dracula, staking him through the the back, piercing his heart and finally killing him. The Heralds Bloodstorm was eventually be recruited by X-51 of Earth-9997 (Earth X) to be a member of his Heralds, a group of super-humans from alternate realities. He gathered them to warn alternate realities of the danger of the Celestials who reproduced by impregnating worlds and manipulating the DNA of the planet's dominant species into being unwilling antibodies. Each member of the Heralds was promised their fondest wish upon completion of their mission. As payment for her agreement to join the Heralds, Bloodstorm wished to be cured of her vampirism. She was teamed with Wolverine of Earth-811, Iron Man 2020 of Earth-8410, Deathlok of Earth-7484, Spider-Girl of Earth-1122, Killraven of Earth-691, and Hyperion of Earth-1121. The team would be split into groups of two, with Bloodstorm and Iron Man traveling to Earth-2010, a reality where everyone on Earth is a vampire. There, they seeked that world's version of Reed Richards to deliver their warning of Celestial prorogation. Learning that Reed (and most of the superhero population) had fell victim to vampirism, their information came too-little-too-late to the damned of this world. However, their information gave Reed the resolve to drop a bomb into Earth's core that would destroy the entire planet and wipe out all the vampires before they could take their curse to the stars. Returning to Earth-9997, each member of the group having varying degrees of success, they arrived to find that the Watcher of Earth-9997 was being judged by his alternate reality counterparts. After a brief battle against the collective of Watchers, they were beaten when X-51 had them all teleported to the surface of their own Earths, making them guilty of the same crimes that Watcher-9997 was guilty of. With their missions completed, X-51 took all the Heralds to Earth to grant them their wishes. Bloodstorm was taken to Britain where she attended the wedding of King Britain and Medusa. After the reception, she was introduced to that reality's Storm and her husband, the Black Panther. They agreed to give Bloodstorm a blood transfusion with blood from her Earth-9997 counterpart, which was theorized would cure Bloodstorm of her vampirism curse. It is unknown if the transfusion was a success, and the current fate of Bloodstorm remains unrevealed. | Powers = *'Benevolent mutation': Bloodstorm possesses the same weather-manipulation powers as Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. *'Vampirism': Turned by Dracula, Ororo Munroe is now a vampire with all the abilities traditionally reserved for such creatures, including: **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Near-Invulnerability **Hypnotic Gaze **Command over creatures of the night **Transfiguration in mist or bat | Abilities = Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, she is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = *'Claustrophobia' (Formerly) Bloodstorm had to quickly get over her claustrophobia when she had to grow accustomed to sleeping in a coffin. *'Vampire Weaknesses': Bloodstorm presumably has the same traditional weaknesses of a vampire, such as holy symbols, a stake through the heart, and decapitation. *'Vampire Weaknesses (Former)': Bloodstorm previously could not be exposed to direct sunlight with risking death, and had a constant craving for blood. Henry McCoy devised a serum which removed these weaknesses from Bloodstorm, although her bloodlust apparently returned in time. *'Sirebond': Bloodstorm is susceptible to the presence of her vampiric sire, Dracula, Lord of the Vampires. Dracula can command Bloodstorm's allegiance when in her presence, and even when he is merely in the vicinity Bloodstorm experiences greater bloodlust and inhumanity. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magicians Category:Regeneration Category:Atmokinesis Category:Claustrophobia Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hypnosis Category:Telepaths Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Munroe Family Category:Gaseous Form